Habits
by Djana
Summary: Aboard the Archangel, Mwu and Murrue learn an important lesson in accepting the habits of others. Fluffy oneshot


Well, here you go, a short one-shot. I hope that it's alright. I don't feel that I portrayed the characters particularly well, but it was such a cute scenario that I couldn't resist. this is my first atttempt at any Gundam stories, so any feedback would be appreciated, good or cirticism. Intoducing, my newest favourite couple!

* * *

"Commander, could you _please_ stop that?" Mwu La Fllaga looked up.

"Huh? Stop what?" He tapped his pen against the desk in front of him.

"_That_."

"Oh, this?" he tapped it again.

"Yes. It's extremely irritating."

"But I'm _bored_!" He complained

"Then go somewhere else" his commanding officer replied, unsympathetically. He smiled at her.

"But I like where I am." Captain Murrue Ramius turned to him, abandoning her paperwork for a moment.

"Commander La Fllaga, if you are going to stay here, you are to stop that infuriating habit! Find some other way to amuse yourself or go elsewhere." She realized as soon as the words were out that they had been the wrong ones. He pouted.

"I would, but you always tell me that it's neither the time nor the place." She flushed and turned back to her work.

"Well it isn't. I have to finish this report before we reach Alaska. With the rate things are going, I was lucky to even have an hour to complete it, who knows when I'll get another chance to do it?" He shrugged and raised his pen to continue tapping it, when it was snatched from his hands. He looked up to find an extremely aggravated Captain.

"Why don't you go find someone else to annoy? I'm sure Kira of Natarle or _anyone_ would be more then happy to see you."

"Well, yeah, but I want to see you, so I'm staying."

"Then I'm confiscating your pen, you're not getting it back." He shrugged and leaned back.

"It's yours anyway, I stole it to finish the damage report for the Sky Grasper." She didn't answer, concentrating on her document. She didn't even notice when he got up and started to poke around her personal belongings. At least, she didn't notice until she heard the gunshot. Spinning around, she knocked her chair over.

"Mwu! What the…?" She was faced with a sheepish face connected to the hand that was holding her gun, next to an abnormally large hole in her wall.

"Sorry," He apologized quickly, seeing the infuriated look on her face. "I didn't think you'd keep a loaded gun around."

"It's a military regulation gun! It's supposed to be filled and ready for use at all times!" He looked at her, then at the gun in his hand.

"It is?" Murrue held her head down, gritted her teeth and counted to ten before replying,

"Yes, yes it is. I suggest you put it down and don't touch anything else." Mwu complied very slowly, putting his hands up to show that he wasn't touching anything.

"Sorry, I'll be good." She growled at him and retuned to her almost completed work. It was only the tap of a newly found pen that broke her concentration.

"That's it!" She shoved her chair back and snatched the pen from his hand. "Out! Now!" If she had the height and strength, she would have thrown him out, but settled for rough pushing.

Knowing that he had pushed her limits too far, he went without much protesting and a quiet apology.

Settling back onto her chair, Murrue reveled in the new silence. "Blissfully quiet…." She mumbled and continued her report. About five minutes later, she heard the sounds of a pen tapping. About to turn and berate La Fllaga, she realized that she was doing it herself. She shook her head and tried to concentrate again. However, she found she couldn't. Finally, she grumbled and gathered up her work. She continued muttering all the way out of the door, down the hallway, until she stopped at a doorway very much like her own. Without knocking, she let herself in, and sat down across form the bemused commander.

"Captain, I didn't expect to see you again so soon." She could tell without looking that he was smiling. Instantly, a weight she didn't realize had been on her, lifted.

"I'm staying here." She announced, still refusing to look at him. "That way, anything you destroy will be your own."

"Riiight." He rested his head on his hands. "So why're you here anyway? I can't promise I won't distract you."

"I…can't concentrate without you around." She said quickly. She glanced up at him nervously, and returned to her report. His smile grew softer as he watched her scribble away.

"I guess we have that in common."


End file.
